


Tea and Honey

by Madiletio



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Sick Fic, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiletio/pseuds/Madiletio
Summary: But tea was still tea and they had enjoyed it regardless.





	Tea and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic for tdp so pls be kind ahsdbsh I know it's questionable but I've been in a bit of a writers block sO RIP. I hope you like it regardless <3 also this is unbeta'd to let's hope it's not too much of a mess.

Callum had seen his fair of shit from the time he spent away from home. He knew how to cast spells, how to defend himself. How to fight an angry nobleman that had been turned down time after time again.

But nothing could have prepared him for  _ this. _

"I'm dying." Rayla groaned.

He rubbed her back soothingly, sympathy clear on his face. "The doctor said the infection will heal soon. It's just going to take some time to clear."

Another groan.

Had someone told him elves did not take to being sick well, he would have stockpiled on healing potions and antidotes. Especially in his home, away from the castle. Of course, he felt partially guilty because he should have prepared better, especially with the loom of winter nearby.

But alas, what was done was done, and now they had to power on through.

"Is there anything that can help you?" he asked, voice gentle. 

There was a small pause in her struggled breathing before she mumbled "Tea."

He gave a knowing nod, before getting off the bed and headed towards the kitchen, picking up her empty teacup on the way out.

According to the doctor, she had developed a lung infection and she wasn't handling it necessarily well. To top everything else off, she was beginning to get stir crazy from the strict bed rest she had been put on.

One thing had been soothing her though, and that was tea.

"Callum?" she called out after a moment. 

He placed the teacup down on the table and backtracked back to the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

Rayla was wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, sniffling as she tried to sit up. At any other time, he would have found the sight humorous, but all he felt now was a pang of guilt as he helped her sit up.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, once she was propped up against the headboard.

Rayla shook her head in response, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

This was bullshit. Rayla had outrun countless ambushes and raids, had been through hell and back fighting alongside him and his family and yet something so small- compared to everything else- was taking her down hard.

"I'm sorry 'La." he whispered, cupping her face with his hand.

That earned him a raised brow from her. "What for?"

"I should have been prepared for something like this. Especially here in the mountains."

Rayla sat up a little straighter, stubbornness clear in her eyes. "You didn't get me sick Callum. Hell, I didn't even think I would get sick!"

That made him chuckle.

"Even if you did have healing potions and medicine, we don't know if it even works on... "

She paused, an idea striking her mind. 

"Rayla..?" Callum questioned and placed a hand to her forehead, checking to see if her fever had returned. Before being knocked back suddenly as Rayla sprung off the bed.

"Rayla what are you-?"

He was cut off by the elf. “of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner!?”

He sat up, raising a brow at her in question. 

“Moonberries!”

A frown. “Moonberries?”

Rayla nodded, determination sparking in her eyes. 

“Moonberry tea was often a remedy back home.”

Oh. 

_ Oh _ .

“Rayla wait!” Callum yelped as the Rayla began to walk around the room, gathering her things. 

She paused. “What?” 

He got off the bed and approached her, slowly taking the blades out of her hands. 

“You’re still not well.”

She huffed at that. “That’s never stopped me in the past. Anyway, it’s just a little cold-”

“Rayla.”

“I mean I’ll be completely fine once I-”

_ “Rayla.” _

Her shoulders slumped in defeat when she caught sight of his expression, knowing full well that with Callum home, she wasn’t going to step a foot outside. 

“Please go back to bed. I’ll get you your moonberries but please for the love of everything holy just stay in the bed,” he begged. 

There was no point in fighting him on this. Once his mind was set on something, that was that. Much like herself really. 

She sighed and crawled back into the cocoon of blankets that waited for her on the bed. Callum waited until she was settled before grabbing his bag and coat and stepping out into the world.

*

There was an art to finding berries and collecting them, Callum had learned. His house was near a forest clearing so it wasn’t much of a hike to get into woodland. As much as he hated to admit it, he hadn’t explored that much of the forest that surrounded his home. Nevertheless, it was never too late to begin.

It had taken a while before he came across a moonberry bush in flourish. Picking a few handfuls of leaves and berries, he deemed himself ready to head back.

A few wrong turns and scratches from thornberries later he found himself back home. The sun had just started to go down and Callum was thankful to have returned back before nightfall truly settled over them.

“Rayla?” he knocked on the door, opening it ajar. “I’m back.”

The cabin was eerily quiet and his suspicions were beginning to rise. Either Rayla had fallen asleep or she had gotten tired of waiting and decide to ‘go for a walk.’ he was really hoping it was the latter. 

He placed the bag of supplies down on the table before making his way straight towards the bedroom, only to have a wave of relief wash over him the moment he caught sight of a horn poking through the blankets. 

He wasn’t going to wake her, not when she needed the extra sleep to heal. So instead he went back into the kitchen and started to prepare the ingredients for the tea. 

A few hours later and the entire cabin smelt of moonberry tea. So much so, it had woken Rayla. 

“Ugh I feel terrible.” she moaned as she stepped into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around her. 

“You look terrible.” Callum chuckled once he caught sight of her bedhead. “But you woke just in time! The teas done.” 

Rayla gave him a small nod and sat down at the table. He followed shortly behind her, teapot and sugar bowl in hand.

“Now I don’t know if you like to sweeten it or not but the sugar is there if you want it.” he began. “Of course you probably don’t care for sugar, what am I even saying I can't-”

“Callum.” she smiled “I really appreciate this. Thank you.” 

She reached over and squeezed his hand lightly, before pulling him down to sit with her. 

Of course, Callum had been right in a sense. The tea did need sugar. Lots of it. Because somehow he had managed to pick from an underripe bush. But tea was still tea and they had enjoyed it regardless.

A  few days of drinking the tea perked Rayla back up again and within a week she was back to jumping through trees and exploring old forgotten ruins.

And it was safe to say that since then Callum had always kept a jar filled with moonberry leaves if a certain elf so happened to need it. 

But for now, they were both happy, healthy and back to exploring. And that’s all that really mattered in that moment. 


End file.
